


Strained Relations

by Melody55



Category: Justice League & Justice League Unlimited (Cartoons), Teen Titans - All Media Types, Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Drunken Flirting, Drunken Kissing, Falling In Love, Fluff and Angst, Foiled Confessions, Friendship, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-03
Updated: 2017-12-25
Packaged: 2019-01-29 03:05:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12621740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melody55/pseuds/Melody55
Summary: Jinx was a Hive member, then a Titan, and now a member of the Justice League. What could go wrong when you're a 22 year old ex-villainess turned hero?An idea by nomnom.





	1. A Steamy Meeting

**Author's Note:**

  * For [nomnom](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nomnom/gifts).



I wouldn’t say that it was a day like any other, because it wasn’t. None of my days had been the same, at least, not since I had left them. Ever since I had left my adoptive father, Sebastian Blood, and his minions and students, nothing had been the same. I used to wake up in the Hive Base with Gizmo tinkering with whatever project he was on for the day while Billy Numerous and Mammoth watched some sports game, played a video game or watched some action movie. Kyd Wykyd would be reading at the table while C-more cooked and ate breakfast. We would get an assignment and do it that night, only to be foiled by one of the Titans. It was always the same, and there was only so long I could deal with the same boring life. So, I left with my life, my body decorated with cuts and bruises.

It didn’t take long for Bumble Bee, an old classmate and friend of mine to find me. She had attended Hive Academy with me, but she was a Titan undercover. It took me a while to adjust and feel comfortable, almost 2 years to be exact. It helped when Angel, C-more and Wykyd changed sides and joined me. Though I tried to vouch for each, saying that C-more and Angel had never wanted to be villains, just as I didn’t, and that Wykyd was the same, they each made their own names and proved themselves. I was beginning to get used to working with them again. Then, a year later, everything changed again. Apparently, we Titans became good enough for the Justice League to notice and welcome us into their own ranks- more so of the others. They merely tolerated me.

Most were nice to me, accepting me once I “proved” myself, as if I hadn’t already. Most members began to see me as an equal. I taught them things, just as they did for me. I became their resident information bank, telling them of the strengths and weaknesses of my former teammates and friends. Angel, C-more and Wykyd filled anything that I couldn’t, but I was the one that knew everything about everyone. I knew their identities, their powers and how they got them, and how to stop them. being the adoptive-daughter and favorite student of one of the main villains had its perks.

A few months later, I had earned all of the League’s trust, all except Batman. It seemed like he was waiting for me to slip up. He didn’t like me, and I didn’t like him. We only had to tolerate each other. If a mission failed, or if a mission was a success, he would always have a list of things I did wrong; whether it be that I missed my target, waited too long to attack, attacked too soon or something else ridiculous, he always had a paper waiting for me. That’s how I found myself flipping through his reprimanding notes of everything I did wrong on my last mission to the Himalayas. I didn’t even think it was possible to make someone else helping me a bad thing.

“You do know you’re going to get those papers wet, right?” Bee’s voice snapped me out of my thoughts. I chuckled and turned back to my notes.   

“That’s the point” I replied, holding my notes up quickly, as if in a toast. With a deep sigh, I laid my head back onto the warm wooden wall, my vibrant pink hair flopping in its loose bun. “At least bat-brain can’t say that I don’t read them.”

“Yeah, but do you listen to them?” she asked with a laugh. My eyes widened, and I looked at her, putting my hand dramatically over my black and pink bikini top

“I’m appalled that you would even think that I wouldn’t” I dramatically gasped.

She laughed and folded her arms over her own black and yellow bathing suit top. “Well do you?” She raised her brow.

“No” I scoffed. “I’m the only one who ever gets these notes- and I’m pretty sure I’m not the worst member of this League. I mean, Gardner is way worse than I am. He still acts like a child.”

“He’s only worried that you’ll go back to your old roots” she suggested.

“After almost five years?” I scoffed. “There’s no way in hell that I’m going back to them.” My jaw tightened, and my hands gripped the notes tightly.

 “And I know that.” Bee’s hand reached over hand grabbed mine. “Hell, even Nightwing trusts you with his life. Batman, just- he has to be careful, girl.”

I groaned. “I just want to wipe that stoic expression off of his face. I wonder what he would say if I called him by his actual name.” I grinned at the thought.

“He would probably kill you right there” Bee shook her head. “Jinx, just because you know all of our identities, doesn’t mean you can let them loose whenever you want. You can’t use them as leverage.”

“Wouldn’t dream of it” I grinned. "I just think it’s funny how he thinks he’s the only one who knows everyone’s identities. It’s almost a shame that he doesn’t get to hang mine over my head.”

“You don’t have one” her brow raised closer to her curly brown hair that was tied up it its own bun.

“Exactly” I laughed, folding the notes up in my hand. I sighed as I stood and stretched my back. “You gonna stay in? I think I’ve thawed off enough.”

She nodded, but stayed sitting. “I’m gonna stay in a bit longer” she told me, her eyes closing slowly as her head fell back. I only gave her a quick grin before snapping my fingers, breaking her hair tie. “Hey” her eyes flew open as she quickly snapped up.

“Herald is on his way, and you know how he likes your hair down” I teased. I let out a yelp and laugh as she threw a towel at me. she laughed as I caught it and gave her one more mischievous grin before stepping out.

The warm steam left my body with each step I took toward my locker, my towel wrapping around my chest, falling to above my knees. I passed locker after locker, member after member. Some had come from the pool, some from the gym, some from the showers. The locker room, itself was large and open. Each member had their own locker with their name on it, writing gin the color they wanted, something Supergirl had wanted. A devious smile split my lips as I spotted C-more, Angel and Wykyd on the end of my row, chatting about whatever. They were each dressed in their own bathing suits, their hair damp.

“Just finished thawing?” I heard C-more teased, making me roll my eyes. “Heard you faced Giz and Mammouth. How’d that go?”

“Oh, you know” I shrugged, opening my locker. “They’re the same idiots that we left, so it was pretty easy to take them down. It was Shimmer that gave me trouble.” I told them, hanging my towel on the hook.

“Sometimes I wonder how she deals with them” Angel’s arms crossed over her chest.

“How did we?” I pointed out. My hands reached up and let my hair fall from its hair-tie prison. It felt so good to run my hands through my hair, each strand hugging my fingers as they massaged my scalp.

“Very true” she laughed. Wykyd and C-more agreed with their own laughs, Wykyd as silent as ever. I don’t think I had ever heard him speak. And the only emotion I had ever seen him with was when he dreamily gazed at Angel and blushed when she was around, and the annoyance when some idiot put a bell around his neck. I don’t think I had ever laughed so hard when I saw his puppy-dog pout. He never said, or saw who did it. “I’m just glad we don’t have to deal with them anymore.”

“Oh ,we still do” C-more added. “We just get to kick their asses when we see them.”

“Here-here” Angel laughed, holding her bottle of water up in a toast.

We laughed again, but it didn’t last long. From somewhere in the metal halls, we could hear Nightwing shouting at someone.

“West, get your ass back here” we heard before a gust of wind rushed past them and plowed into me. My body tensed as my back hit the floor. Hands fell on either side of my face and warm breaths fanned my face. My eyes slowly unclenched to meet wide eyes of cobalt blue and locks of fire red.

“Sorry” he smirked, his eyes not leaving mine of light pink. For a few moments, we just stayed like that. My eyes wide, not daring to leave his, him over me.


	2. All Out Of Love

“West” Nightwing’s voice made our head’s snap to the others. He looked back at me, his eyes traveling up and down as much of my body as he could see. My brows rose as I gave him a slight glare.

“Care to get off of me?” I asked in a bit of annoyance. Sure, he was cute, but he knocked me over and then had the audacity to check me out.

“Sorry” he said again, shaking his head and helping me up. “Guess I should look where I’m going next time.”

“Yeah” was all I responded as I leaned on one hip and my arms crossed over my chest.

“There you are” Nightwing’s voice came again as he came into sight.

“Oops, that’s my cue” he said before speeding off. I could hear Grayson groan. His head shaking as he stood next to me.

“Sorry about him, he can a bit be much sometimes”

“Oh, I don’t think Jinx minded” Angel teased, I shot her a quick glare, but I could still see an annoyed look in C-more’s face. Jealousy. I sighed and turned back to Nightwing.  

“New guy?” I asked.

“Sadly, no” Grayson groaned. “He’s been Flash’s protégé since we were 12. He just likes to annoy me whenever he can.” My eyes narrowed. How have I not met him before? I thought I knew every member. I shook my head.

“What’d he do this time?” Angel asked as she came up to us.

“Trust me, you don’t want to know” Grayson shook his head. “But I gotta go get him. See you all tonight” he waved before he ran out.

“You okay, Jinx?” C-more asked, his hands raising to my shoulder.

“Yeah” I shook my head, giving him a quick smile before looking toward the door again.

“He’s cute, isn’t he?” Angel teased. My brow raised as I looked back at her. I knew exactly what she was doing, and it wasn’t going to work.

“What? You think the speedster would-” C-more began, but Angel stopped him.

“Of course.” Angel snapped. “He’s cute, charming, funny-”

“Angel, don’t” I told her. “You know how I feel about dating” I reminded her. She sighed, but pushed on. 

“But I think you’d really like him if you get to know him, besides the whole Stone and Red X incidents were years ago. You need to open yourself up to someone.”

“No” I told her, “And that’s final.”

“Jinx, how many guys do I try and set you up with?” she asked.

“Too many” C-more mumbled.

“A lot” I told her, ignoring C-more’s comment. “Every guy that even tries to look at me or give me a smile. Between you, Bee and Kole, I’m going crazy with suggestions. First, it was a cute barista boy, then it was the mechanic, then it was Gardner and every other male Titan that I knew. Hell, I even tried Jason Todd, and look how that turned out.”

“You guys both had a dark streak, we thought he would be good for you” Angel shrugged.

“Yeah, then he got blown up, only to come back as Red Hood, an enemy of ours who literally tried to kill Grayson time and time again.”

“Who tried to kill Grayson?” Bee asked, dabbing her hair as she and Herald came toward us.

“Jason Todd” I groaned. Bee gave us an odd look, making me look toward Angel.

“Kid Flash literally just ran into Jinx and I mentioned how cute he was, and Jinx got this idea that I was trying to set her up with him” she explained.

“Because I know you, Angel. I know the difference between your, ‘Oh he’s cute’ look and your, ‘He’s cute and would look good would look good with Jinx’ look.”

“I only said he was cute” her hands flew up. Bee laughed.

“Actually, I think you would like him” Bee interjected, making C-more groan. “Oh, shut it, C-more” she glared at him.

“The speedster is too arrogant and childish” he shot back.

“And who would be better, you?” Bee quickly replied.

“Enough” I shouted. “None of you will determine who is and isn’t good for me, because you all know how I feel about dating. Got it?” My eyes traveled around, making them all go silent. “Good, now I’m going to go change in my room, I’ll see you all tonight” I told them before grabbing my towel, shutting my locker and leaving.

The door to my bedroom slid open, closed, then locked. And not before that, I felt the pain thundering through my veins. My hands clenched my stomach. My teeth bit down on my lip as I doubled down, my knees hitting the floor. _No, not again. this can’t be happening._ I complained, groaning to myself as the wave left my body, tossing up a few papers, letting them scatter to the floor. I let out a breath as my body relaxed. It was over. My head rapidly shook. As I quickly picked the papers up. the door opened quickly, and my head shot up, not needing to look behind me to know who came in.

“Dylan, to what do I owe the pleasure?” I asked, as if I didn’t already know, slowly raising to my feet. I heard him huff and lean against my wall.

“Do we really need to lie to ourselves?” he asked.

“You tell me, you’re the all-knowing one” I retorted, setting the papers. Finally, I turned to see his grey eyes and blonde locks that were kept clean and neat at all times. Like always, he wore his Fey ring of gold, black and green, his black pants and earth brown shirt.

“And you’re the stubborn and un-lucky one” he shot back in a laugh. “You want to talk about it?” I was silent. I only shook my head and sat down on my desk chair. “Okay” he sighed, “then I’ll talk for you. You’re losing control again and you don’t know why.”

“Oh, I know exactly why” I grumbled. “my powers have a mind of their own. I swear they’re like my friends, they see one guy that I think is cute, and automatically think that he’d be perfect for me. Then they curse me.”

“Your friends curse you?” he questioned, almost letting a laugh out as a smile tugged on his lips.

“You know what I mean” I groaned, hiding my head in my hands. “I am the most un-lucky woman on this whole planet.”

“Well, you are the Fey of Misfortune and Magic” he points out. _No duh_. “Look, if it helps, I can get Izzy and Matt will see if you have love in your future.” Ah Isabelle and Matthew, the Feys of Love and Beauty, and Time. Little miss perfect everything, and Mr. Hypocritical. Like the rest of the Feys, I knew they would want to help me, but none really could. It had been that way since I found out I was one of them, back when I was still a Titan. After I had joined the Titans, I had lost control of my powers. They had been used for bad for so long that using them for good threw me off balance. That’s when Matthew found me and insisted that I join them, because I was one of them. through the months that I was with them, I learned about my past, and how my ancestors made a deal with the Fey and that I was the unlucky generation for the consequences to fall upon. With them, I learned that I could do more than hexes. I could cast spells and make potions. I basically became a witch.

By the time I had rejoined my friends at the Tiatns, I had full control of my powers and I was more powerful than ever. But still, for months, my Fey siblings begged me to come back to them, to become a Celtic Guardian, like they were. I couldn’t. I told them that I couldn’t leave my friends, and they finally agreed, telling me that they would help me as much as they could. Ever since then, they had stuck by me, becoming closer to me than ever before.

I shook my head. “No, don’t bother them. I’m sure it’ll die down soon.” I assured him.

His smile dropped, but he nodded, taking my hand and twisting the black and pink ring that was on my finger. “Just remember that this means that you’re never alone.”

I huffed, looking up at him. “Neither does that” I replied, pointing to the communicator on my desk.

“What I mean is that, if you need help, just ask.” I nodded, and he let go of my hand. “Now” he cleared his throat, standing and turning to face me. “I believe you have to get ready, and I have to be back at the manor. I’m sure Nolan is making someone’s life a living hell.” I laughed, knowing very well that the Fey of Darkness and Mischief would be searching for a poor man to target and flirt with, or some child to scare.

“Yeah, good luck. I know he can be more stubborn than me sometimes.” He laughed and nodded. “He is, but I love him for it.” My smile faded as he bowed and left. it seemed like everyone was in love or coupled up, but I wasn’t. I could never be, my powers wouldn’t let me.

My eyes dropped to my ring, a gift that Dylan and the others Feys gave to me. He told me that it connected me to them, but it did so with more than our minds. Every once in a while, I could feel their powers tingle inside of me, joining up with my own. I looked toward the shelf above my desk, sighing as my eyes landed on the black tiara with pink zircons, pink sapphires, pink rhodolite garnets, and diamonds. I knew I was a part of them, I was a Fey and a member of the Justice League, a former Titan, but in so many ways, I was alone. Every time a man came into my life, things would blow up, literally. When I was in the Hive Academy and met Cyborg, or as he was known back then, Victor Stone, my powers enhanced, but they grew uncontrollable. It wasn’t until he left me and my broken heart that I finally regained my control. When I had a crush, papers would fly everywhere, and small things would get destroyed. The last straw was Jason Todd. He was an amazing guy and I felt a connection with him, but I was the reason he got captured. The night he was captured, everything went wrong. He kissed me, and I blew up a fire hydrant. He jolted back, and his eyes were stuck with fear. Before I knew it, I was apologizing and running away, things falling the blowing up behind me. I could hear him call my name, then silence. I didn’t know that the Joker had been waiting to capture him, and possibly me. I got him killed. So, after that, I swore off any dating, crushes or anything remotely romantic. 

My head shook rapidly, trying to get those memories out of my head. I looked in the mirror that hung on my door and a smile cracked on my lips. I was still wearing my bathing suit and my hair was still damp. Without a second thought, I opened my closet door and changed into my uniform; a black leotard with a purple bat winged neckline that fell off my shoulders, and a purple gem that was placed in the center. I clipped on my black choker and slid on my knee high black boots, taking one more look at myself before I went out the door, my communicator on my belt. 

I patrolled Paris until an hour after nightfall, stopping a robbery, a mugging and saving a cat from a tree. It was all normal things that police could do, but I had to clear my head, and this was the best was I knew how. I found myself, rubbing my arms as I looked down upon the city from the Eiffel tower. It was so quiet and beautiful. The Tower was lit up, and I could see canopies of lights on a few blocks. Most were having dinner and settling down for the night, but others were up and partying at clubs. My eyes widened. _Oh no, Bee is gonna kill me_. I groaned and turned to meet a pair of cobalt blue eyes and a head of golden hair that blew gently in the wind with her light pink cloak and dress.

“Been up here for a while?” she questioned, her grin as big as it could get and her body practically vibrating with excitement.

My head fell into my hand as I groaned. “I do not have time for this, Isabelle.”

“Oh Jess, please, tell me the deets” she giggled.

“You know I don’t like being called that” I reminded her harshly.

“But it’s your birth name; Jessica O’Rodagh. I don’t get why you don’t like it.”

“Iz, you know exactly why” I warned her.

“Yeah, but your parents abandoning you as a baby and being brought up as Jinx isn’t a reason to let go of your birth name.” I glared at her and crossed my arms.

“Izzy, do you even hear yourself right now?” I snapped. “Dylan may have told you, but there is nothing going on with him and i. I barely know the guy, and there will never be anything between him and I. My powers will go back to normal soon enough.” She grinned, and I glared at her again. _Shit, I just told her everything_.  “Dylan never told you, did he?” She shook her head. “Works on you every time.” She laughed. I sighed and leaned against the railing.

“So, this is about a guy, who?”

“Some League member that I’ve never met before- West, I think.” Her eyes widened, just as her smile did. “What?”

“West? As in, Wally West? Kid Flash?” her jaw dropped as I became more confused.

“Uh- I guess, he was fast”

She giggled, jumping up and down. “Oh, I knew you would like him”

“Excuse me?” I huffed out a laugh. “What the hell are you talking about?”

“Well, a year or so after you became one of us, a Fey, I may have found your-”

“I don’t even want to know” I cut her off. “Izzy, you’re my sister, and I love you, but everyone just needs to stop meddling in my love life.”

“Jinx, why can’t you just-”

“Because I’m not like any of you. my powers literally get jealous whenever I take an interest in someone and I can never control them. You know what happened with Jason. I am not going to let that happen to anyone else.

“But Jinx, what if-” her eyes softened as she tried to plead with me.

I shook my head. My eyes met hers and my anger vanished. I sighed, taking her hands in mine. “Look, Izzy, I do appreciate everything that you and everyone has done for me, trying to help me find a happiness, but I am happy right now. I don’t need some guy in my life,” _Lie_ , “And I don’t want one,” _another lie_. I tried so hard to convince myself, maybe then I could convince everyone else. She was silent. I took advantage of that and left her, whispering a sorry that she would barely hear.   

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, the Fey are my own original characters. I thought that I could give a reason to why Jinx has her powers. there are going to be 10 in total, including Jinx, Dylan, Isabelle and Matthew. think of them as ageless guardians that have a certain domain, like how Greek Gods do.


	3. Dancing My Thoughts Away

That night was supposed to be fun and relaxing, a night off for us younger league members. It was supposed to be worry free, so why was I worrying so much? The music was at a good level, not too loud, but not too soft. The room was warm, but comfortable. There was laughter and conversations of all types. Bee and Herald were dancing together, same as Kole and Jericho. Couples pressed up against each other, only clothing separating them. Tables were filled with groups of girls, all dressed in short and tight dresses or shirts, and guys, all dressed in button up dress shirts and nice pants. They all looked like they were having the time of their lives.

The bar area wasn’t too crowded. There were still seats left to sit. Mindlessly, I stirred my drink with my straw. I spun on my stool, my chest pressing against the bar as I sipped my drink. After a few sips, I felt someone pull up a chair next to me, asking the bartender for some beer on tap. I didn’t bother looking at him till he spoke.

“So,” he began, and I knew that voice. It was the same one that plowed into me. “What’s a nice girl like you doing all alone? I thought you would be dancing with Bee or Kole, or even Angel.”

I didn’t look at him. I only sighed and stirred my drink more. “Batman pulled Angel out for patrol, and Bee and Kole are having couple’s time” I replied. “Besides, I’m not really in the party mood right now.”

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw him nod, then take a sip of his beer. “Hey, sorry about earlier. I- didn’t mean to run into you.” He paused. “I was running from Nightwing and I guess I wasn’t looking.”

Now that made my lips curl into a small smile. I nodded and finally looked up at him. my cotton candy eyes met his of cobalt blue and, for a moment, I forgot what I was going to say. “It’s fine” I told him. “Things happen.”

“So, I have to ask, what’s been getting you down?” he tilted his head innocently. I gave a soft smile, then it dropped.

“Everybody seems to think that they know what I want and who I should want. I guess I just- like to be in control of my own life.”

“I understand. Honestly, I think they’re trying to set us up” he laughed, almost awkwardly, as he took a gulp of his drink. For a moment, I just stared at him, my jaw hanging open, frozen in time. he laughed again. “Yeah, I’ve noticed that, too” he told me. I laughed. “When Nightwing caught up to me, I couldn’t help but see the grin he gave me when talking about how I should apologize to you and how I should just introduce myself already.” He quickly stopped and looked away.

My brows raised. “Wait, have you been watching me?” I asked.

He sighed and took another drink. “I uh- I kinda have” he admitted.

“And we’ve never met before? How?” I laughed. “I mean, I’ve been a good guy for years, and I practically grew up as a villain that everyone knew.”

“Well, at first, it was because I worked mostly in Central City with my uncle. And when you joined the Titans, I guess it was coincidence that we were never in the same place at the same time. Then you vanished for a year or so and- I guess luck was never on our side.”

“Yeah” I groaned. “I’m just full of bad luck.”

“I- don’t think it was-”

“Oh, it was” I stopped him. “I am literally the poster child for the un-lucky. I’m the Fey of misfortune and magic.”

“Fey, like Stella?” his brows furrowed as he asked.

“Yeah- wait, how do you know Stella?” I wondered.

“We met a few months ago. She said I would need her for something.” I groaned and took a long sip of my drink. This was not happening.  “I’m guessing she’s one of the ones making decisions for you?” he guessed.

“Trying to” I gave an angry smile. I sighed. “I love them all. They’re my friends and my family, but-”

“They’re trying to set you up with me?” he guessed again. I slowly nodded. He cleared his throat and adjusted his stance, sitting up straight, moving on his chair to face me. “Well, here.” He held his hand out. “I’m Kidflash. I’ve been watching you for a while and- I think it’s time we finally met.”

I laughed. “You do realize how creepy that sounded, right?” My brow rose in amusement. 

“Yeah” his fingers ran though his hair. “Sorry, but-”

“It’s nice to finally meet you, Wally” I shook his hand. his eyes opened wide. “Don’t worry, I know everyone’s secret Id’s. I looked yours up before k patrolled today." He slowly nodded.

 “How?” I shrugged.

“Research, common sense” I offered an explanation. “That, and it kinda helps to be connected to my Fey brother’s and sisters.” He slowly nodded again. “My brother, Dylan, is the Fey of Knowledge and Intelect. My connection with him allows me to know everyone’s secrets.”

“And what do they get from you?”

“My magic” I simply stated. “We’re all magical to some extent, but, I’m the one who can make potions, cast spells, curse people, stuff like that.”

“So, do I get to know your name, since you know mine?” he smirked.

I shook my head. “It’s Jinx”

“But what about your secret identity?”

“Don’t have one. I have my birth name, but I never go by it. I just go by Jinx.” I told him. he seemed to understand.

He understood, but he still pushed. “And what name would that be?” he grinned, leaning closer to me.

I leaned into him, our lips mere inches apart. I could feel the heat radiating off of his body. his lips flickered down to mine. I grinned, letting gout a breath, then raised my glass to my lips and finished it. With a chuckle, I leaned back and placed my drink on the counter. “Maybe next time” I told him. Before he could reply, I turned and slid off my seat, vanishing out of his sight, though the dancing masses. 

Within a few steps, Kole had grabbed onto my arm and pulled me toward her and Bee, dragging a laugh out of me. Bee immediately gave me a raised brow and a smirk. I rolled my eyes and shook my head.

“Oh, you know you want him” I heard her shout over the pounding music.

“He’s cute, but that doesn’t mean anything” I replied.

“Uh-huh” she swayed her hips and laughed, Herald wrapping his arm around her waist.

“Ah, let her be, babe.” Herald stuck up for me.

“Thank you” I said, throwing my hands up slightly. _At least someone was on my side_.

“I mean, we all know that they’re going to end up together,” _Or not_ , “let them go at their own pace.”

“Wow, I don’t think I’ve seen a double-edged compliment work that well before” I sarcastically responded.

“It’s one of my many gifts” he bowed his head. I huffed. “But seriously, I don’t want to pry or anything, or force you to do anything, but I think you may like him.” My smile vanished, and my body stilled. He and Bee took the hint and stopped too. “What?”

“None of you get it, do you?” I asked rhetorically. “It’s not about liking him or not. It’s about keeping the people I care about safe” I lightly snapped.

“Jinx, we-” Bee began but I didn’t listen. She tried to reach out for me, but I was gone, headed out to the patio area. What they said was true, I may like Wally when, or if, I get to know him. He seemed to be sweet and charming, he was funny, and those eyes captivated me. with each thought of him, with each step I took, my head and body felt more and more pressured. It felt like I was being pumped with air, and soon, I would explode. I couldn’t let that happen. I needed air and I needed it quickly.

The door made a loud creek as I pushed through it, gasping and stumbling to the railing. All I could think to myself was ‘breathe, don’t let your powers get a hold of you again’ With a deep breath, I closed my eyes and counted down. 5-4-3-2- and 1.


	4. An Ex's Perspective

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's taken so long for this chapter to come out. I've been so busy with things lately. But, hopefully, after the next few weeks, I'll update more often.

It didn’t work. Off in the distance, I heard car alarm sounding and the hydrant across the street burst. Quickly, I waved my hand and reversed the effects. The streets were still wet from the escaped water, but the metal was melded back together, stopping anymore from coming out. The car alarms silenced, but there were still shouts in the distance about them. I groaned and rubbed my temples, my eyes shutting tightly as my fingers dug into my head. I knew this night would go bad one way or another, I just didn’t expect it to be so early on.

I shook my head clear of any previous thoughts, staring down into the bushes in front of me. Pink waves circled around my fingers as I concentrated. Maybe they were right, maybe I did like him. Though, how could you not with those mesmerizing blue eyes and contagious smile? Maybe he did like me back, but maybe it was just the kind of flirting he had used on so many other girls before. Maybe I should train more with the Fey and get my powers more under control, see what really sets off these energy spurts. I let out a slight laugh into the air, thinking of what Dylan would say, “You are off balance, fighting with your emotions. Let go and be who you are.” I rolled my eyes. Easy for him to say. He doesn’t have powers that can demolish a city with a wave of a hand. Maybe I was right all those years ago, maybe I’m better off alone, away from everyone. That way, no one would get hurt by me.

“I’m such an idiot” I mumbled to myself.

“We both know that you’re not” a voice caught my attention behind me. I whipped around to see the tall and muscular and half robotic Cyborg, closing the door behind him. Apparently, I was so wrapped up in my thoughts that I hadn’t even heard the door open, or the loud beat of the music escape into the night. “What’s wrong?” he asked, offering one of the drinks he had in his hand? “Someone bothering you?”

“Everyone is bothering me” I laughed, taking the drink in my hand with a ‘thank you.’ “Everyone is trying to set me up with one guy or another, and no one seems to be listening to what I want.”

“Is it what you want? Or is it what you think needs to be done?” he questioned with a raise of a brow.

I sighed. “I don’t even know any more.” He hummed from his seat, watching me. I hated to admit it, but Cyborg always knew what to say, especially when it came to me. This time, he knew I needed silence to think, and that’s what I got. Until he opened his mouth again after a gulp of his drink. 

“So, you and West, huh?” Cyborg softly said as he slid up next to me.

I huffed. “In everyone else’s dreams” I replied, taking a sip of my drink.

“Why? It seems like he really likes you. And it looks like he’s the only one that can tame you” he joked, making me grin.

“There was another guy that could tame me” my smile dropped as I looked up at him.

He sighed, taking a sip of his own drink. “Jinx I-”

“I know” I stopped him, looking out into the city lights. “It was a mission. I was a Hive girl and you were a Tian boy. You were only there to take Blood down, to take the Academy down.”

“Jinx, you have to know that I really did like you. You could have come with us. You were smart and nothing like any of them.” I would have gone if he had really asked me. He only said that I could be one of them. if he had asked me to go with him, I would have. But he didn’t, so I stayed.

A small smile crept onto my lips as I remembered our Academy time together. “Do you remember the last thing I said to you before I left with Blood and the others?”

He nodded. “You said that I could’ve been one of you, and I said the same thing back.”

“And now look at us” I let out a small laugh. “I turned into one of you. I guess you were right about me.”

He shook his head. “I was, but it took a while for me to realize it. That guy in there that you’re so closed off about, he’s the one that pointed it out to me. He’s known about you for years, watched you ever since you tried to steal that amulet.”

“He has?” Cyborg nodded.

“Do you know why he never brought you in?” I looked up at him with confusion. “It’s because he knew there was more to you, that you weren’t a villain by choice.”

“So, he stalked me? That was his way of trying to impress me?” He shook his head again “Then what?”

“He likes to put it that he was a guardian angel of yours.”

“Then why didn’t my guardian angel ever introduce himself to me?” He shrugged. “I mean, I’ve been a hero for years. I tried to swipe that amulet before I joined you Titans. And how is it that I have never once seen or met him? Nothing adds up.”

“Then maybe you should talk to him, see why he did what he did.” He gave me a small smile before leaving me to my thoughts. Thought, with my luck, I can never get piece and quiet for more than a minute. 

As if right on cue, the one end only Jason Todd came out of the shadows. “Jinxy, Jinxy, Jinxy” he clicked his tongue at me. I rolled my eyes, turning to face him. His eyes wandered up and down my body, drawing a glare from me, but I couldn’t help but do the same to him. his body was always in shape, and his deep red button up hugged every curve. His black hair was slightly messy, and his one white streak poured over his face. “Breaking hydrants and hearts again, I see,” he said with a dark smirk.

“And you still don’t know me as well as you think, I see,” I replied, placing my weight to one hip. “What do you want, Todd?”

“For you to be happy, as always.”

“Aw, such a charmer” I playfully responded, placing my hand gently on my chest.

“As always” he proudly stated, standing up slightly taller, as if striking a Superman pose. I laughed, and he relaxed. “But, seriously, what’s bothering you?”

“Oh, you know, same old, same old; I can’t fully control my powers, my friends are trying to set me up with someone and no one seems to care what I think.” 

“I’m sure they’re only doing it because they care” he offered. A smile crossed my lips, but my arms crossed over my chest and I shook my head.

“I know they are but I’m- fine being my myself.” That time, I didn’t even believe my lie. His brows rose, and I know he didn’t believe me either. He was waiting for the truth, and all of it. “Jason, I- you now I can’t control my powers fully. I- get these bursts of energy at the most random times.”

“You and I both know that they’re not random, but go on” he interrupted.

“Either way, I can’t control them, and- I’m afraid that one day, they’ll hurt someone else.”

“Someone else?” he questioned. “Who was hurt first?”

“You” I pointed out.

“Jinx, that was not your fault.” He drew my face up to meet his. “Me dying was not you. You weren’t the one that planted the bomb, you weren’t the one who tortured me. Joker was.”

“But if I hadn’t totally flipped and left you, you may not have died in the first place.”

“Or you might have died with or before me.”

“Jason, I still can’t forget that night, getting that call, and all of the guilt I felt, that I feel for leaving you that night. Because of my powers, I ran off and left you to fend for yourself. We both know that, if I had stayed, I wouldn’t have died. Joker would have been the one to go down. I left you to fend for yourself. I-”

“You were scared and so was I” he grabbed my attention again. “do you know what I thought in my last moments? I thought ‘Thank god Jinx isn’t here. Thank god she’s safe.’ I was terrified in those last moments, but I was happy because I knew you were safe.” My jaw dropped. “I loved you, Jinx. We cold have had a life together.”

“We could have” I whispered. I took a breath and continued. “But then you fell in love with a civilian, and we both know I can’t compete with her” I teased with a smile. “Speaking of, does anyone else know about her yet?” he shook his head. “Why?”

“Because I don’t want to endanger her, the usual stuff.” He glowed at the thought of her. “But you’re changing the subject” he snapped back, pointing a finger to me. “I moved on and so should you. I may have loved you, and you may have liked me-”

I chuckled. “Jason, I loved you too. That’s why I freaked.”

“Either way, I saw you talking to West in there. I don’t think that I have ever seen you so happy. You haven’t grinned bigger or smiled brighter than you did when you were around him.” he stopped and sighed. “Look, all I’m saying is to give him a shot. Maybe this one is lucky.”

I laughed. “Me? lucky? It’ll be the end of the world when that happens.”

“Well then, the end is coming sooner than I thought,” he grinned with a laugh.

“Why is it that everyone is trying to set me up?” I laughed. “Even my exes.”

“Because, whether you like it or not, we all care about you and want to see you happy. You can’t tell me that you’re honestly happy being alone, watching everyone around you get paired up. Cy had Sara. Kole had Jericho-”

“Who still hates you, by the way. Something about Rose and breaking her heart.” He groaned and shook his head.

“She was literally trying to kill me.”

“She wanted to introduce you to her dad.”

“Who happens to be Slade, who would have killed me quicker than Joker.”

“Or he could have messed up your pretty little face” I teased.

“Don’t even joke about that” her face went stone cold, but I knew he wasn’t serious. Behind all of that ice was warmth. “But seriously, with everyone growing up and getting paired up, falling in love around you, aren’t you just a tad bit lonely? Don’t you want someone to come home to? Someone to hold you and talk to.”

“I talk to all of my friends.”

“Not the same, and you know it.” I sighed, taking my drink from the table and taking a big sip of it. “I’ll take that as a yes” he nodded.

I let out a deep breath, taking my lip between my teeth. It would be nice to have someone to wrap their arms around me and kiss me with their warm smile. His toned arms could wrap around my waist and I could get lost in his eyes. I could feel a tingling sensation when his hand brushes mine of his fingers caress my skin. I could laugh with him and share stories, stay up all night just talking to him.

“And I will take that as a yes as well” Jason’s voice snapped me out of my thoughts.

“Oh, shut up” I slapped his chest lightly, once I knew what he had meant. He only laughed and paused before turning away. “But, Jason-” he turned to face me again, curiosity written on his face. “Thank you” I smiled. “You know me better than anyone here, and- you always knew what to say, even when Cy didn't.”

He smiled and leaned closer to me, whispering in my ear. “That’s because we’ve gone through a lot of the same stuff. I only say what I think I would want to hear if I was in your position.”

“And it always works” I told him with a grin. “You headed home?”

“Yeah” he sighed. “I promised Lexa that I would be there for dinner. Apparently, she has this thought that I have another life and that I’m a crime fighting hero or something.” I laughed.

“Well you are a hero. You just do it your own way.” With that, he let out a small laugh and nodded, turning once again to leave.

“See ya around Jinxy” I heard him call before he vanished into the darkness once more.


	5. the Start of a Chapter

This night definitely wasn’t what I expected it to be. I watched as Jason vanished into the darkness, toward his peaceful home, enjoying the rest of his stress-less night. I knew my night would be anything but peaceful or stress-less. Though he and Cyborg had helped, more than either new, I still didn’t want to face anyone inside. I didn’t want to feel the sticky heat of bodies pressed against one another. I didn’t want to listen to the ear-deafening music that blasted over the speakers. And I did not want to listen to another speech from Bee or Kole, Angel or anyone else. I just wanted to feel the cool breeze comb through my hair, kissing my cheeks army eyes fluttered closed.

My head tilted into the wind as I took in a relaxing breath. I had heard and listen to all of their words, now, I needed to listen to my own. Was Jason right, was I ready to let go of my fear and give Wally chance? Was I really the only one holding myself back? Did I really deserve love after everything that had happened?

My eyes closed as the question kept rolling in my head. “So why are you so against someone liking you?” for some reason, it stressed the ‘are.’ The voice was as clear as day, like I was actually hearing it. I took a sip of my drink and let out a deep breath, trying to relax and not let my mind debate over something that I already knew. “Jinx?” I heard it remind me that the question was still unanswered. “Jinx? You okay?” It asked. No, I don’t think I was okay. I was tired of fighting and tired of pushing people away. I was tired of hurting people.

I felt a pressure on my back, something soft and static. I leaned towards it, wanting to feel more of the comfort it gave me.

“Jinx?” the voice in my head spoke again. Did my voice always sound so manly? “Jinx?” it sang. Wait. My eyes shot open and met with an ocean of blue eyes. “You okay?”

I shook my head and backed away slightly. He seemed concerned. “Wally? How long have you been standing there?”

“Just long enough to see you interacting with a vigilante and the enemy of my best friend.” He lightly reported. Though the words should have meant a negative accusation, it came out lightly and almost humorous with his sweet grin.

“He may be bird brain’s enemy, but he was also close to him once.”

“Then he turned” Wally shrugged. “It’s all in the past. Besides, I know he’s turned over a new leaf with that girl of his.” My eyes widened, and he laughed. “Oh please, Jason may think that he has that a secret, but Bats knows, and, of course, so does Nightwing, and he told me.”

“And none of you have stopped him.” He shook his head. 

"Why would we? He’s happy and she’s keeping him out of trouble. Besides, we were all close before the accident and we all care for him.” I nodded, and it became silent. We both sipped on our drinks and enjoyed the breeze. “Now, you never answered my question. Why are you so against someone liking you?”

“It’s not like that” I told him. “It’s not about someone liking me, it’s- me liking someone else.”

His brows knotted as his head tilted. “I don’t follow.”

“With my powers” I began, “I have to always be in control and- when I like someone else, my powers wack out and I end up hurting someone. I end up blowing something up because the pressure inside of me grows to too much and- I can’t control it.”

“And you think that falling for someone is the cause of that?” he laughed.

“My powers and I are very stubborn, and we don’t like to be second to anyone” I joked. “Seriously though, it does something with my mind and I always hurt someone.”

“Like what happened with Jason?”

“Yeah, like what happened with him.”

“You two seem really close.”

I nodded. “We are” I stated. “sometimes I think that he’s the only other one to truly get what I’m going through. I mean, we’ve both gone through Hell and come back, and we both have a dark streak that we can’t control.”

“But sometimes that dark need a light. Jason found his, so why won’t you let yourself have yours?”

It was a nice idea. A balance of dark and light. But it wouldn’t be so easy. For some reason, my eyes drew to the glass doors of the club and I saw Kole, Bee, Angel and Stella all watching us. I gave them a glare and flicked my wrist, shutting the curtains. I smirked as I saw the curtains moving, obviously trying to be tugged apart for a better view. But they wouldn’t budge. I heard Wally laugh, a sweet sound that sent tingles down my spine. I looked up at him.

“You know they’re just trying to help, right?” he laughed. I nodded.

“Yeah, but I hate when people try and control me, and that’s exactly what they’re doing” I laughed with him.

“Either way” he began, “Think of what I said” he told me, taking last sip of his drink and turning to leave. I smiled softly. Somehow, this man who I had barely known had snuck his way into my heart. And I was no fool. He was the reason that I was having trouble with my powers. He was the cause. Were my powers trying to tell me something? Did he capture my heart right from the very start? Was I a willing victim? I had to know. My head snapped up to see his hand extend to the door.

“Wait, Wally” I called out. He turned with a smile. “What would you say to one dance?”

“Only if I get to take you out for a drink sometime, or maybe a dinner” he grinned. I huffed and grinned back.

“Sounds like a deal” I said, my heels clicking against the floor as my feet carried me toward him. his smile seemed to brighten, but his eyes softened.

Of course, the first song that played when we got in was a slow song, probably set p by one of our friends. His lips met my knuckles that night as he handed me a red rose, bidding me goodnight. I had smiled and told him I would see him soon, then he zipped off into the night.

The next day, I couldn’t get rid of Bee’s constant ‘I told you so’s’ or Angel’s ‘I knew it’ grin, or Kole’s constant giggling. Every time I tried to hide, they would find me. They were like little children for months after Wally and I started to see each other. I finally had to try and threaten them, which didn’t work at all. They had only laughed and told me that I wouldn’t do anything because of Wally. And they were right. He was right. I needed that light in my life and Wally was perfect for the job. No day with him was ever the same.  

Three years later, he proposed at that same club, and a year after, I stood at the altar with him by my side and all of our friends and family watching us. Of course, Bee, Kole, Angel and Stella had all tried to battle for the position of Maid of Honor, but Angel easily won that battle. Jason had congratulated me, and I had congratulated him, smiling at his wife’s bulging belly. He had told me that the night I met wally was the beginning of my story, but it was only the beginning of a new chapter in my life. and I couldn’t wait to see what life had in store for me, because I knew Wally would be there with me every step of the way. 

 

  

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to nonnom for the idea. I had fun making this, and hope you all like it.


End file.
